Extermination
by twilight-maximumride-cross
Summary: Six years have passed since it finished. Angel moved to Forks to have peace in her mind. But one faithful day the flock visit. The TV switches on and a report is shown. Itex is back and ready to kill.
1. Chapter 1

It has been half a year since I came to Forks. This is where I set up my life at sixteen, with no parents. Jeb set up my house and the rest of the flock live near by, at a college. All of them have gone to college and are honour students! Max and Fang are finally together, and have been for a few years. Both are studying Forensic science, wanting to keep the bad men in jail. They finish this year, same for Ig who would be in the bomb squad, and has gotten his sight back! Nudge and him are together and happy. Nudge is into the interrogation part of police work, as is Gaz. He just got out of school with top marks and a scholar ship. Each of them goes to Seattle College.

Me? Why Forks? Well, the ocean is near, and Seattle is an hour or two flight. There aren't to many people to give me a headache and Jeb suggested here. Plus Total has plenty of trees to run around in! I used to live in Seattle, but needed a change, which has worked perfectly. I have a few friends, but not many. The flock visit every once in a while, and Ella, who is going out with Gaz. So cute! Me? I have a boyfriend who is as weird as me! How amazing. But I love him. Plus… he's a vampire.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning gorgeous," Edward mumbles into my ear as his cool breath blows across my face. The only thing that can make my heart race faster then normal is him. We had to put my heart speed as a birth defect in the end, which worked perfectly because we can say Gaz has the same. But Edward is the only person I can't read, which is a nice change.

"Morning." I grumble, snuggling in closer. Since Itex went down I haven't been a morning person. His hands around my back pull me closer to his cold body, which I have grown used to. After a while we figured we could hide our wings. Concentrating enough makes a second skin grown over them. Perfect.

"Breakfast time." He laughs as my stomach rumbles. Edward's family found it weird at first that I was always so hungry, but I do so much sport that they in the end found it reasonable. Giving a nod I jump up and race down stairs a touch slower then I can. He might have told me that he is a vampire, but I haven't told him a thing. A word overheard by the wrong people for us is deadly. A word overheard for them by anyone is just put off as a joke. Vampire… yeah right. Human avian… time to capture.

"Woof!" Comes a bark from Total. He has been getting better at that, except he still hates dog food. No wonder, tried it once and I have to admit it is awful. Putting a bowl on the floor, I fill it with cornflakes and coffee. His favourite. Mine? Anything that might fill me a touch.

Gulping down the food I wave good-bye to Total and walk out hand in hand with Edward. The flock know about him, and they surprisingly took it well. We believe in anything these days, and are very open-minded. "Love," Comes Edwards soothing voice. "We're here." Looking around I notice that we are at the school. Woops, I space out a bit.

Stepping out of the car thoughts bombard me. With not a flinch I ignore them, except for one. _'Angel! Behind you!'_ An excited yell says. Spinning around I don't see anything. Then why can I hear Gaz's 'voice'? Spinning around again Emmett lets out a massive laugh. That is until I let out an ear-piercing squeal.

"Alex!" There, not far away, is Gaz in all his glory. Blonde hair with brown streaks and blue eyes. My hair went brown when I became a teenager, but still with the blonde streaks. Gaz looks fit with a healthy tan and slight flush suggesting he just flew here. Without a thought I throw myself at him, arms holding him tight. The college terms don't let me see the flock often enough.

"Bell's!" He laughs with a deep voice spinning me around. Gaz and I changed our names to a bit more grown up. Isabella would be mine. "We all got two weeks off!" I give off another squeal of joy and glimpse back at the Cullen's all of them look utterly lost, and Edward a touch betrayed. So I never told them about my family. We don't talk unless asked.

"Alex, meet everyone." I say pulling Gaz by the arm. He laughs but complies. Walking over hand in hand because I am dragging him, we stand in front of the Cullen's. Each seem to be comforting Edward. That isn't good.

"Bella, who is this?" Asks Alice's accusing voice. Right, she can't get visions of us just like Jasper and Edward can't get anything. Useful if you ask me. With a massive grin I face Alice. Gaz gives a chuckle.

"Alex, this is my boyfriend Edward." Edward gives a confused look then a glare at our hands. Gaz look's at me with a smirk knowing the problem, but lets go of my hand. I grab Edwards to comfort him; he relaxes a touch. "Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie." Each of them I point out and they each glare, except for Emmett who just laughs. Typical. But the thing that I think annoys Rosalie is that their glares do nothing to us.

"Nice to meet you." Gaz laughs along with Emmett. They are going to get along well. "I'm Alex, Bella's brother." A gasp goes around at that. They never asked, I never said. Another knowing glance from Gaz.

"Bella!" Another scream comes across the yard. Of course, where would Gaz be without Ella? Her mop of dirty blonde hair bobs across the sea of student's before crashing into me. She has really learnt well at blocking her thoughts. Hugging her tight as is safe she giggles. Ella has been warmly welcomed into our select group; Gaz's strength has quadrupled, so her weight does nothing when he flies.

"The other's coming?" I ask excited as she lets go and stands with Gaz. The bell goes but I ignore it as do the Cullen's. Each of them still looks lost. I guess it might have been to do with my last question. I really hope he doesn't get annoyed with this. No, Alice will do that. Edward will believe I don't trust him. Took me a while to do so.

"What do you think Bell's?" A voice I would know anywhere asks. I have three best friends and a mother figure. Alice, Ella and Nudge. Max is my mother. But that voice, that would be my last best friend. Letting go of Edward's hand and whipping around to fast I face Nudge, Ig, Max and Fang. Each of them have grown up beautifully.

Nudge has curves that rival Rosalie; with mocha skin and wavy brown hair. Her lips are full and lashes long. She has the right sized chest and still no fat, which we found out is impossible to get with us. Pigging out doesn't help. Next to her is a sightful Ig. Dr M did an operation to get his sight back fully, which was perfect. Ig has the strawberry blonde hair, ripped muscles and is tall.

Fang has his usual black hair, which he got cut thankfully. He has a goatee, and his skin is still olive, with the muscle to go. Lastly I look at Max. Her hair is blonde with brown streaks, the opposite of mine. Her brown eyes sparkle with happiness as she looks at us. Her figure though is off. A slightly round stomach and bigger breasts. Her smile grows as she watches me eye her stomach. "Your pregnant!" I gasp in shock at the new discovery. She gives an excited nod and the five of us give a massive hug.

"This is him?" Asks Nudge in wonder as she stares at the Cullen's. I give a nod and Gaz and Ella come together so we form a circle.

"Ok." I start before taking a deep breath. "This is Edward, my boyfriend." I start with a massive smile; the flock give one back and a laugh. "Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie." Each of them gives a weary nod before I continue. "So there is Tiffany who is my older sister, and Jeff older brother." Each gives a smile and friendly wave. "Then Max and Nick are like my parents." That seems to confuse the Cullen's a touch. "Ella is Alex's girlfriend."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Edward states formally with a look of confusion as he shakes their hands. The other Cullen's follow suit except for Rosalie who sticks up her nose at Max. She will hate Max cause she is pregnant, I got her story from her mind. But no one does that to Max! We have been through enough.

"I'm hungry." This surprisingly comes from Max as we all stare at her and then burst out laughing. "They eat a gallon, which is getting hard. Then we don't know anything about it. God, why can't life be easy?" Max whines, which causes a snort from Rose.

"Why did you get pregnant so young then?" Oh, I didn't tell you. We stop aging at eighteen. Sure, we need haircuts and to eat and stuff, but we stop aging! So the flock looks incredibly young even though three of them are about to finish uni.

"I'm twenty five." Max states with a scowl. She hates being taken as to young, but loves it that we don't have to worry about dieing. Another worry off her back now. We start walking away from the school.

"Really? How do you stay looking so young?" Alice asks with awe. Max doesn't take this as offence, as you can see it isn't meant to be. This is just an Alice thing to ask. Always is and always will be. Max doesn't answer as she stares at me.

'_Flying?'_ She asks then pats her stomach with a bright smile. "We got a cab here, you got your car here sweetie?" Max asks avoiding the question. The Cullen's all look at Max with suspicion.

"We can all squish into the cars."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Reviews welcome. I update when i get enough Reviews....


End file.
